Damaged
by DyingHand
Summary: You got the Popstar bubblehead, Broadway dramaqueen, Beautiful Fashion Designer, British Technichian and last but not least the Damaged Composer. The family is now complete, but is there room for three more? Jonas Brothers Fanfic


Hey Guys_! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me for my first chapter...even though **critizism** is good! Well I hope you like it._ **:D**

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the Jonas Brothers._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(_**Dallas's POV**_)

It was nearly 1:00 I was sitting at Starbucks waiting for my friends to show up, I had already ordered 3 cups of Chiai Tea. That's how long I've been waiting it was a special day I had finally written my 15th piece for my client and they loved it. We had to celebrate because it is a duet.

-**Flash**-

"I want to do it with Joe Jonas"

"Haley, you'd have to take all 3"

"But Joe's so hot"

"Jonas BROTHERS!" the producer stressed.

-**End**-

My First duet; and I got the Jonas Brothers not exactly a duet.

"Hey Successful Writer!" Nathan my neighbor walked in. His shaggy brown hair falling in his face as he sat down.

"3 already sorry Ace" Nathan smiled. I smiled back he was like an older brother to me. His British accent gave me a feeling of home, even though I was Canadian.

"So the Jonas Brothers" his brown eyes shined with laughter.

"Hey it's a start" I laughed.

"Now order I feel drink-fat"

Soon after that Nathan had ordered and in walked Scott and Phoenix the groups little toddler to us at least she was so fragile, and gorgeous like her sister only in very different ways. Phoenix and her long black hair. She looked like her dad she was Native American and Australian. She was 17 and in fashion school. She made us old folks look good. Now Scott fit in with us. He was 20 and very attractive he was perfect for Phoenix. His short blonde hair made him look like a 

blonde Stephen from O.C., the two were too cute. Very smitten when they sat down still holding hands.

"That's why you wouldn't come with me" I laughed at Scott. Both Scott and Nathan worked in Hollywood records, but they were tech. though.

"Congrats Dal!" Phoenix smiled me one of her full teeth smiles, definitely asking for something.

"Fine Nix you can come in one day with me okay" I laughed.

"Thanks!" she squealed.

"Where's the Drama Queen?" Nathan asked.

"Audition" Phoenix answered.

"For the one we got her?" I asked pointing to Nate and I.

If you're wondering who the drama queen is it's Sydney Couture, Phoenix's older sister a bit of a ditz and a Opera singer. The guys and I had convinced her to try out for the new musical Moulin Rouge we set her up with. Even though it wasn't completely her 'style' it fit her perfectly. On the other hand I was still pondering how I was going to work a **Duet** with **3 **guys but my client usually worked to compromise well. She is my main client that I write for, I have composed a few Broadway songs and some other genres but I partnered with Hollywood Records and got Haley, a young singer with amazing talent and potential.

"Sorry I'm late guys" Sydney sung as she danced into Starbucks

"So I assume it went well then" Nathan stated smirking.

"Well I got it" she smiled sitting down

"Congrats" We all stated in unison.

"Yea, when did it get so cold?" she asked shivering

"It never really got hot" I stated throwing her the spare jacket I had brought she was almost _too _predictable. We all hung out enjoying the day for awhile

"Well I guess I better go get to work" I sighed getting up

"Ah why, did they not like it?" Sydney asked looking concerned

"No, I just have to fix the duet to accommodate a few more voices" I stated

"Oh, that's … exciting" she responded uncertainly

"Yea, loads of fun" I replied sarcastically getting my things.

"OH MY GOSH!" Phoenix stated jumping suddenly as I was leaving

"What?" we all asked concerned

"I just realized I'm about to have to go back to school." She muttered gloomily sinking back into her chair.

"Oh" Nathan, Scott, and I sighed in relief

"Sucks for you!" Sydney rang out pointing at her. After I turned my back I heard a loud 'smack' followed by "Owe" I didn't need to turn around to know Scott had just punched her in the arm.

* * *

**August 4****th**

**5:00 A.M.**

I woke up to my alarm and immediately started getting ready, today was the big day. I was going to meet with everyone. I quickly got up and fixed a large pot of coffee (waking up Phoenix needs a little inspiration).

**6:50 A.M.**

"Are you ready?" I yelled I was getting anxious

"Almost, is there more coffee?" Phoenix asked innocently popping up next to me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked again

"Yes!" she said exhausted

"Then there's more coffee, let's go" I stated urgently passing her a large thermos

**7:25 A.M.**

"Come on Nix!" I anxiously muttered getting into an elevator, we had finally made it.

"Alright, alright keep your pants on" she sighed getting in

"You need to relax" she continued trying to calm me down

"No time" I mumbled

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes

"Yea wha-wel-huff-so-wh-?" I started until I was interrupted by "We're here!" from Nix jumping out of the elevator and fixing her hair.

"Let's go!" she grabbed a hold of my hand dragging me to the office room. I was never good at meeting other bands.

"Hey Haley!" Phoenix smiled. They were close, Haley being 18 it worked.

"Hey Phoenix! You excited about hot boys" she laughed hugging the young girl.

"Um…Sure" she laughed as well.

"Oh yeah… you're taken... too bad they're all single" She smiled, "Hey Dallas you still single?" She smirked, "Of have you and Nathan gotten together?"

I was going to respond, but three gorgeous guys walked in with an older man who looked like them. They were early not even the producer was here.

"Um the secretary wasn't out there…So was it okay to come in?" The older man asked. I guessed it was their manger.

"Yeah of course, sorry we just got here" I frowned at Phoenix.

"Sorry! I'll go out there now" She whispered, walking out the kid in the middle was staring a little too long at her on the way out. She stopped half way out the door and turned around, "Any of you guys need anything?"

"Water" All three of the boys responded.

"Okay" and then she left.

**5 minutes later**

After a few small conversations and some attempted flirtations by Haley, Phoenix finally returned.

"Oh good" I said overly enthusiastic as she walked in.

"Yup, fresh cold bottles!" She exclaimed sarcastically, passing them out.

"I don't know how that happened with you carrying them." Joe whispered seductively. I coughed loudly this boy was trying to make a move on an innocent child, I'll let this one pass, but I have to keep an eye on him. Phoenix turned to hand Kevin a bottle.

"Thank you" he said politely no second glances, what a relief. She turned and handed one to Nick, "Th-tha...Thanks" He stuttered into a nonexistent whisper turning violently read and looking down quickly. 'Aw how sweet' I thought, just as long as he keeps his head down. Finally the trouble maker, As she hands him the bottle Joe quickly put his hand over hers moving the bottle from both their hands keeping her hands in his as he smoothly comments something about her hands being soft, the shouldn't even be commenting about her or her hands. I waited for Phoenix to pull her hand back and rudely comment about him, nothing…I guess I have to interfere, "Phoenix would you mind going back to your desk?" I asked politely.

"Oh yeah sure…" She said dream like leaving the room staring at her hand.

I hated this boy and more by the second.

* * *

**Remember to Review. I want to know what you guys think.**

**Also Big thanks to AliviaAutopsy who has help me with this story.**

**She's kind of like a co-Author.**

**Thanks, and hoped you liked it!**


End file.
